Twister Love pt 2
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Sequel to Twister Love
"Well, the good news is, I can get it all in one surgery," Meredith looked up as Callie entered the room and put her scans up on the light boards. Addison was sat next to her on the hospital bed running her fingers through blonde hair. Callie didn't spare them a second glance as she spoke.

"And the bad news?" Callie grinned at her and Meredith groaned, "How long?"

"Recovery time should be just under two months," The blonde threw her head back and let out a groan of disgust. Addison laughed and smiled up at the Orthopedist before Callie left promising to be back later to take her up for her surgery.

Meredith turned her head and buried her face into Addison's neck and the red head dropped kisses into her hair, "You're going to be okay, Mer. We're going to get through this together," Meredith nodded against her and Addison felt her press an open mouthed kiss to her neck and nip gently, "You've got to be kidding me," Meredith laughed and pulled back.

"I guess so. I can't do much while my entire left side is broken," Addison rolled her eyes and pecked her lips quickly, "I love you though, Ads," Addison smiled.

"I love you too, Meredith."

oooOOooOOooo

They were both asleep when Callie reentered the room with Edwards later, "I love their friendship," Stephanie looked at her funnily and laughed.

"Yeah, friendship," Callie looked at her in question, "Look at them," The brunette raised an eyebrow before humoring the resident and looking back to the two in the bed. Meredith was being cradled in Addison's arms. The blonde had tucked her face against the other's neck and shifted as close as she could get to the red head. Meredith had the end of Addison's scrub top fisted in one hand in her sleep.

"Yeah, but.. They've always been that close," Edwards just rolled her eyes, "They're not dating."

"We're dating," Was mumbled out sleepily and Meredith groaned when Addison pulled away from her slightly as she woke up. The blonde growled when Addison didn't immediately shift back against her and scooted herself forward back against the warm body in front of her, "Okay, Grumpy-Pants. We all know you don't want this surgery," Meredith groaned again before Addison re-wrapped her arms around her.

"What do you mean you're dating?" Addison looked up from Meredith's grumpy face to Callie and shrugged.

"We're dating. Not for long now, but long enough," The orthopedist just stared at her before nodding.

"Well, okay. Meredith, we need to prep you for surgery," The blonde let out another groan and shook her head. Addison laughed and bent to whisper something in her ear. Meredith opened her eyes to look at her and the red head nodded before Meredith scrunched her face up.

"Fine," Was finally said and Callie looked at Addison in question.

"You don't want to know," The orthopedist nodded in agreement and she and Edwards moved to prep the woman in the bed.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had been taken up for surgery. Callie had practically threatened Addison into staying out of the gallery and the woman was impatiently pacing the hallway near the waiting room now. If her calculations were accurate, Meredith should be finished any minute now and she would be receiving word of how the surgery went.

"Dr. Montgomery?" She looked up to see Edwards there and made her way to her quickly, "She did great. Everything is back in place and she's being moved to her room now," Addison thanked her and pulled the young woman into a hug before making her way down the hallway and leaving behind a stunned Stephanie.

Addison made her way into the room just as Callie was exiting it, "She's good?" Callie nodded and smiled.

"Some of my best work. She owes me some babysitting," Addison laughed and thanked her as well before stepping into the room. She made her way to the bed and ran her hand over Meredith's hair as she looked down at her.

"You better not ever do anything like this to me again. I love you too much to ever lose you, Meredith Grey. You can't leave me," Meredith groaned a moment later.

"I won't."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was laid in the bed with Meredith practically laying on top of her later when they heard footsteps bound into the room, "My babies are dating!" Was squealed out and Meredith grumbled as she buried her face back into Addison's shoulder. The red head just laughed at her and looked at Amelia.

"Your babies?" Amelia just nodded and took a seat on the foot of the bed.

"So when you have babies I get to be cool Aunt Amelia right?"

"I think you might be a little ahead of us there, Ames," Was said from Meredith's place on Addison's shoulder.

"Nonsense. Start popping them out you two," Addison shook her head in amusement and Meredith was still for a moment before pulling back and looking at Addison seriously.

"Do you want kids?" Addison paused for a moment, furrowed her eyebrows, and nodded.

"Yeah, I do," Meredith nodded after a moment and returned to her earlier position.

"You're still ahead of us, Ames," Was mumbled out and the brunette grinned at the two of them.

"You two are going to make the cutest little red headed dark and twisty babies!"

oooOOooOOooo

"Mer?" The blonde shifted against her.

"Hmm?" Was hummed out as she settled with her cheek on Addison's chest.

"Do you want kids?" The blonde nodded against her as she ran her finger tips over Addison's stomach, "You do?"

"I want to have kids with you," Was said so quietly Addison wasn't sure she'd heard her correctly. She was silent for a moment before gently turning Meredith's face up to see her properly.

"I think you are the most amazing person in the whole world," Meredith smiled softly at her, "Come here, baby doll," Was whispered as the red head leaned forward and captured her lips gently.

oooOOooOOooo

"Okay, Grey. Let's get you out of that bed and moving around," Meredith sat up slowly and let Addison slip from the bed where she had been spooned around her. The blonde glared at Callie for a moment before standing and huffing at her.

"I'm fine," Callie laughed and held her hands out in front of Meredith. The blonde took them begrudgingly and walked around the room with Callie before the orthopedist was satisfied.

"I'd say I did pretty good," Meredith rolled her eyes and sat herself down in Addison's lap instead of getting back into the bed. The red head just went with it and wrapped her arms around the woman, "You two are adorable," Meredith pressed a kiss to Addison's cheek as she settled against her and with the help of her pain killers, she was asleep in minutes.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was in her office the next day uploading new information into her case files when her office door opened. She looked up to see Meredith closing the door behind her before she turned and grinned sneakily at her girlfriend.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Meredith shrugged and made her way towards Addison. She pulled the woman's chair back before placing herself down across her lap. Addison allowed her to settle before wrapping her arms around the woman.

"I'm doing PT with Callie. I was walking around with her," At Addison's raised eyebrows, Meredith sighs, "I got bored, she stopped to check on a patient."

"And when she notices that you're gone?" Meredith shrugged and buried her face into Addison's neck. The red head laughed softly, "Did you happen to take a pain killer before your PT?" Meredith nodded against her and was asleep within moments. Addison just shook her head and shifted back towards her computer so she could type around the woman.

She looked up about ten minutes later when her door opened again and saw Callie roll her eyes, "I suppose she's out for a while now?" Addison giggled and nodded.

"Sorry. I'll return her later?" Callie rolled her eyes playfully before nodding and leaving the office again. Addison looked down at the woman in her lap and smiled before dropping a kiss to her hair, "I love you more than anything, Meredith Grey."

oooOOooOOooo

It had been about an hour since Meredith had fallen asleep on her and Addison had finished her work that had been pressing. She was sat back in her chair with her arms around the woman just looking at her peaceful face while she slept. Addison traced a finger gently over Meredith's face and giggled lightly when Meredith's nose scrunched up in her sleep.

"I adore you," Was whispered out as she pushed Meredith's hair back off of her forehead. She looked up when her office door opened and tensed only slightly when Derek walked in, "Derek," Was said in acknowledgement. He didn't say anything about their positions though he did stare for a moment.

"Umm, I need a consult," She nodded and he stepped up and placed the files on her desk for her to look over, "Is… There something going on here?" Addison looked down to see Meredith still sleeping and sighed lightly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we are dating," He was silent for a moment before leaving the office quickly without speaking. Addison reached out to open the files and Meredith caught her hand. She looked down at the blonde in her lap in question and Meredith smiled softly up at her.

"I adore you too."

oooOOooOOooo

"Alright, Grey. Stop with the puppy eyes," Meredith then glared at Callie and the brunette rolled her eyes, "Where's Addison? You don't do this to me when she's here?" Meredith had been going to PT regularly like she was supposed to and Addison had been at every appointment with her over the last two months.

"She had a surgery. Can I be done now?" Callie looked at Edwards who was on her service that day to see that the resident thought this was amusing.

"Yes, Grey. You're cleared for whatever," Meredith grinned then and jumped up before hugging both Callie and Edwards.

"You're the best! I'll babysit I'm so happy!"

"You better remember that when I actually need a babysitter!" Was yelled after Meredith as she left the room and took off down the hallway. She found Addison leaving her office, phone to her ear, still in her scrubs and her hair still up in her scrub cap.

"Yes, I can do that. Thank you for calling," Addison pinched the bridge of her nose and looked up when Meredith stepped in front of her, "Why do you look so chipper?" Was asked as she wound her arms around Meredith's waist and pulled her into a loose hug.

"Because I was cleared today," Addison smiled and bent to peck Meredith's lips lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Was reiterated back at her.

"Well, you're on your own for a few days then," Meredith tilted her head to the side in confusion, "That was my father's assistant. I need to go to Connecticut and see about him and maybe my brother I don't know. Archer's…Well, Archer," Meredith nodded and wound her arms up around Addison's neck to twist the hair that had escaped from her scrub cap around her fingers.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Addison nodded and bent to kiss her once again.

"I'm going to miss you too, darling," Meredith pouted playfully up at her and Addison smiled down at her, "Well," Meredith raised her eyebrows to tell her to continue, "You could come with me? If you want," Meredith looked at her for a moment.

"I'd love to come with you, baby."

oooOOooOOooo

"Addison! The flight leaves in an hour! Let's go, babe!" Was yelled from downstairs. Alex was sat on the couch and laughed when he heard Addison yell that she was coming for the fourth time that night.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Meredith was about to tell him no but closed her mouth and thought about it.

"Yeah, bring her ass down here," Alex grinned sneakily and jumped up and ran up the stairs. She heard Addison shriek before Alex came down stairs with her thrown over his shoulder and pulling her suitcase down the stairs behind him, "Addie, how nice of you to join me," Addison glared as she was sat to her feet and smacked Karev on the arm.

"Fine. Let's go," Meredith just rolled her eyes and opened the door to usher Addison out and make sure she didn't run back off upstairs. Meredith bent over the back of the couch and kissed Karev's cheek.

"Thanks, no sex in my room."

oooOOooOOooo

After a three hour flight and listening to the man behind them complain about his job the entire way, both of them were beyond ready to land. Addison had grabbed Meredith's hand when they left the plane and walked through the terminal. Meredith had laced their fingers together and they hadn't let go yet. Both of them had retrieved their luggage and Addison turned to face Meredith.

"I really need to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Meredith nodded and took a seat near their luggage. A few moments later, she felt someone sit down next to her and smiled in acknowledgement before looking down at her phone again.

"So, is it true that blondes have more fun?" Meredith had to refrain from rolling her eyes and looked up at the stranger sitting next to her.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"That depends," Meredith sighed.

"On what?"

"On you, sweet cheeks," The general surgeon almost gagged and did roll her eyes then.

"I'm not interested," Was said as she turned her attention back to her phone.

"You wound me. I'm not so easily turned down."

"Find someone else to stroke your ego then," The man raised his eyebrows and looked up when Addison approached.

"What are you doing?" Meredith looked up thinking that something was about to go down and didn't want to miss it.

"I'm trying to get this lovely lady to go out with me. It seems though, that she's not having any of it," Addison raised her eyebrows at the man and looked down at Meredith before sighing.

"God, Archer. Do you hit on everyone?" Meredith's eyes went wide but she didn't speak, "I would hope she didn't accept your invitation.. You know, seeing that she's dating me?" The man had the decency to look at least slightly ashamed then, "Just get the damn bags and stay at least a foot away from my girlfriend at all times, got it?" The man laughed and picked up their bags before making his way towards the exit. Addison turned towards Meredith who had stood up and reached out to cup her cheek gently, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know what I've got and I would be crazy to give you up," Was said and Meredith laced their fingers together as they followed Archer from the airport.

oooOOooOOooo

They had made their way to the restaurant they were having dinner at and the three of them were sitting waiting for Addison's father to make his appearance. Meredith leaned over and let Addison know that she'd be right back before getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

"Well, hello," She looked up and grimaced at the man who had just spoken to her.

"Hi," Was said curtly as she tried to dodge him and get to the bathroom, "Excuse me."

"Hmm, what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" Meredith sighed. What was it about today?

"Going to the restroom," Was said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I think you should have a drink with me," Meredith held in her retort.

"I think not," Was said as she finally pushed past him and made her way into the restroom. She made her way back to the table while looking at a text she had from Karev.

"Change your mind?" She looked up from her phone screen to see the man from earlier sitting next to Archer and looked at a confused Addison. Meredith face palmed.

"Is this your father?" Addison nodded slowly and Meredith sank down into her seat and buried her face against Addison's shoulder, "Do I have some kind of Montgomery Magnet?" Addison looked at Meredith curiously before glancing at her father.

"Did you hit on her?" The man nodded confusedly, "I think I'm going to take Meredith home. This is traumatizing for me and my girlfriend's brother and father didn't hit on me," She stood and grabbed Meredith's hand before pulling her through the restaurant and outside with her, "I am so sorry," Meredith shook her head and looped an arm around Addison's waist as they made their way down the side walk. Addison wrapped an arm around Meredith's shoulders to pull her into her side, "I'll make it up to you."

"It's really okay, Red. I'm fine," Addison pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"But there's a great Thai place right down the street and you know how much I love to eat noodles off of you," Meredith shuddered and looked up at Addison.

"Okay, yeah. You should totally make it up to me."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison and Meredith had gotten their food, taken a taxi to Addison's home, and eaten dinner… Off of each other. They were now sat in the bath together with candles lighting the room and bubbles everywhere. Meredith leaned back against Addison and felt the woman press a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

"Hey," Meredith looked back at her in question and Addison pecked her lips gently, "I love you, Meredith Grey," Meredith smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you, Addison Montgomery," Was said. She connected their lips again and Addison groaned when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"What?" Was yelled out and Addison prayed that whoever wouldn't take that as an invitation to enter her room since she hadn't closed the bathroom door.

"Addie? I wanted to apologize," Addison sighed against Meredith's neck and tightened her hold on her waist, "I'm sorry I asked your girlfriend out," Meredith giggled, "Is she in there too?"

"Good night, Archer!"

"Ooh, the world's prudiest is having bath sex," Was sing songed as he made his way down the hallway and Meredith giggled.

"Why in the world would he think that you're a prude?" Addison turned red and Meredith turned to face her as she sat on her knees and hovered over her in the water, "Addie?"

"It's stupid," Was said as she leaned forward and connected their lips. Meredith kissed her back but pulled away moments later.

"Tell me," Was said pleadingly and Addison sighed.

"It's an old joke. The girls at the practice were talking about… Masturbation of all things one day and I offhandedly mentioned that I didn't masturbate. They thought it was hilarious," Meredith looked at her incredulously.

"You don't masturbate?"

"No?" Was said sheepishly and Addison watched a smile spread across Meredith's face, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Meredith grinned at her and Addison reached out and pulled her into her arms.

"Meredith Grey," Was said warningly and the woman laughed. Addison glared playfully at her, "You leave me no choice," Meredith's eyes went wide as Addison dug her fingertips into her sides and tickled her. The sound of Meredith's laughs filled the room and she squirmed trying to get Addison to let her go.

"Fine, fine!" Was said breathlessly and Addison retracted her hands, "I was thinking that I would masturbate for you but you've ruined your chances now," Meredith watched blue eyes darken and Addison bit her lip as she looked at her, "Yeah I thought so. You should have thought of that before you tickled me," Was said as she stood, grabbed a towel, and stepped out of the tub.

Addison watched her walk away before grinning and standing up. Meredith looked back when she heard the woman get up and laughed before Addison had scooped her up in her arms and was kissing her fiercely. Meredith wrapped her legs around Addison's waist and tangled her fingers in her hair.

"You're regretting tickling me now aren't you?" Was asked playfully and Addison nuzzled her nose over Meredith's jaw and down her neck.

"I really am," Was whispered against the woman as she sank her teeth into the smooth skin of Meredith's pale neck, "I" She kissed her neck, "Am," Another kiss, "So," Kiss, "Very," Kiss, "Sorry," She kissed her lips then and Meredith threaded her fingers into her hair as she deepened the kiss, "Forgive me?"

"Always," Was whispered as Addison laid Meredith down on the bed and crawled over her. Addison reached and pulled Meredith's towel from around her body and dropped it to the floor before settling over her and kissing her passionately, "Hmm, seems like there's something you want," Addison whimpered and pouted at Meredith, "What?"

"Meredith," Was whined out and Addison drug her tongue down Meredith's neck, "Please?"

"Fine, you're very persuasive," Addison sat back and grinned at her. Meredith grinned up at her and scooted backwards to lean back against the pillows at the head of the bed. Addison sat back on her knees and watched Meredith with dark blue eyes full with lust. She watched as the blonde trailed a hand down to her breasts and then bit her lip to hold in a moan as Meredith ghosted her finger tips over her own nipples.

Addison watched as they hardened under the attention being paid to them and then let out a moan as Meredith drug her fingernails down her stomach leaving light red marks in their wake. The red head fisted the sheets in her hands on either side of her as Meredith shifted her legs apart and finally touched herself so she wouldn't reach out and touch her as well.

"Damn, just thinking about doing this for you has made me so wet, Addie," She pulled her fingers from between her thighs to show the red head and Addison reached out and caught her hand before she could return it. Meredith looked at her curiously until Addison pulled her hand and enveloped her fingers in her mouth. Meredith let out a little gasp as Addison looked up at her through her lashes and finally released her fingers with a pop.

The blonde looked at her for a moment before nodding and bringing her hand back to her center. She spread her legs farther apart for Addison and the red head moaned as she watched Meredith slowly circled her fingers. The blonde then pushed two fingers into herself and threw her head back as she moaned lightly. Addison clenched her thighs together as she watched Meredith pump her fingers into herself.

"Jeez, Mer. That's so sexy," Green eyes opened and looked at her as she bit down on her lip and Addison drank in the sight of her. Meredith brought her now soaked fingers up to circle her clit gently. She let out little gasps as she did so and Addison leaned forward closer to her, "I think you're getting close, Mer. I've learned those sounds by now, baby girl," Meredith moaned and nodded as she worked her fingers faster, "How close are you, Meredith?"

"I'm-" She was cut off as she came and whimpered Addison's name out as she did so. Addison watched on with a small grin on her face and watched Meredith ride out her high. The blonde's eyes snapped open when she felt Addison shift and looked down in time to see the woman settling on her stomach between her legs, "What are you doing?" Addison just grinned and then leaned forward and brought her mouth to Meredith's dripping center.

The blonde moaned out loudly and looked down at Addison with wide eyes. The red head met her gaze as she sucked Meredith's clit into her mouth. Meredith tangled her fingers into red locks and threw her head back as she came for a second time. Addison sat back moments later and leaned forward to kiss the blonde.

"Thank you."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was woken the next morning by the feeling of soft lips pressing gentle kisses to her neck and along her jaw line. She opened her eyes and looked up at Meredith who was smiling down at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Meredith. What are you doing up so early? And so chipper too?" Meredith just shrugged.

"I woke up next to you and you look beautiful. It's enough to brighten anyone's day," Addison's smile almost split her face in two as she leaned forward to kiss Meredith passionately, "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

"You can't cook, darling," Meredith laughed.

"Then come on, we're having grilled cheese for breakfast," Addison laughed but allowed Meredith to pull her from the bed and laced their fingers together as they made their way down the hallway and down stairs to the kitchen. Meredith pulled out a counter stool and pushed Addison down onto it before kissing her gently.

"And just how do you think you're going to find everything if you make me sit here?" Meredith just shrugged and rounded the counter where she proceeded to open every cupboard door until she had found everything that she needed.

"And would you like bacon on your grilled cheese to make it more breakfast-y?" Addison laughed and nodded. She then watched as Meredith turned to the stove and prepared her feast. The blonde leaned back against her when she felt Addison step up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist, "Mmm, I love you," Addison pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"I love you," Was whispered against her neck as she placed her chin down on Meredith's shoulder, "So don't burn my highly nutritious breakfast there," Meredith glared playfully and flipped the food out of the pan a few minutes later when both were finished. Addison plated them and cut them into four pieces while Meredith put her dishes in the sink and then followed her to the table.

Addison sat down and then pulled Meredith down into her lap before she could pull her own chair out. The blonde laughed and threw a leg over Addison's lap so she could settle facing her. Addison reached around her and grabbed a fourth of a sandwich. She held it up to Meredith's lips and the blonde laughed before opening her mouth and biting into it.

They fed each other like that for a few moments before they were interrupted, "Well, this looks cozy," Meredith blushed and Addison sighed as her father walked into the kitchen and went right for the bar. She gently moved Meredith off of her lap and stood to walk closer to him.

"It's not even ten, Captain," She said exasperatedly and he shrugged as he poured himself a drink, "You really need to slow down. People are worried about you."

"People?" She nodded in response and he looked at her for a moment before downing his drink in one gulp. Addison grimaced and felt Meredith grip her hand and squeeze in silent support.

"Captain, you can't keep doing this to yourself," He rolled his eyes at her and she bit her lip to keep from biting back with a comment, "Daddy, please," He did pause then. She hadn't called him anything other than Captain since she was three years old, "You have to take care of yourself."

"I don't need this from you. If that's what you came here for then you can head on back to Seattle," He poured another drink and she sighed.

"Where's Bizzy. I'll call her and let her handle this?"

"I don't know. You know your mother does whatever and goes wherever the hell she wants," Addison nodded in acceptance and looked down at Meredith who was looking up at her with supportive eyes and sighed.

"Let's go," Was whispered out and she pulled the blonde down the hallway with her towards her room. Meredith stepped into the room behind her and shut the door before turning and looking at Addison's back.

"Baby?" The red head didn't respond and Meredith slowly walked around her and saw her holding her hand to her mouth while tears fell down her cheeks, "Oh, sweetheart, come here," She reached out and pulled the woman into her arms and felt Addison crumble into her. Meredith led them to the bed and sat down with her back against the headboard while Addison laid down with her head pillowed on Meredith's stomach and her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I shouldn't give a damn. He clearly doesn't want help. I don't know I'm even here," Was said pitifully but Meredith could hear underlying anger in the words, "I'm sorry I drug you into this with me, Mer."

"Addison Montgomery, I absolutely adore you and love you with my whole heart. I'd follow you anywhere. You never have to drag me," Meredith pushed red hair from Addison's forehead and gently traced her face with her fingertips, "And you give a damn because no matter how awful he is to you, he's your father," Meredith watched her face for a few moments before Addison groaned and turned her face into Meredith's stomach.

"Why do you have to be right?"

oooOOooOOooo

Archer had left earlier with something or another to do and Addison hadn't seen her father all day. She was sat in the corner of the couch with Meredith's head in her lap while the blonde slept soundly after having fallen asleep watching a movie and to the feeling of Addison's fingers trailing through her hair.

The red head looked up after hearing someone come in the front door and make their way into the room. Bizzy stepped in the room raised a perfectly arched eyebrow but didn't comment on her daughter's position.

"My presence was requested," Addison rolled her eyes at her mother's words and saw her assistant Susan step into the room behind her. The brunette smiled warmly at her like she'd done sense Addison was little and the red head couldn't help but return it.

"He's on one of his binges. You're usually the only one who can talk him off of them. He's being unusually ass-y today though," Her mother looked at her sharply at the word she used and Addison laughed, "That's a Meredith-ism," The woman nodded after a moment with a confused look on her face and left the room. Susan watched her go before turning back to Addison.

She watched her for a moment before Addison watched a grin start on her face, "So.. You two finally opened your eyes and got together," The brunette smirked at Addison's shocked face, "Oh come on, I practically raised you. I think I know when you have feelings for someone."

"I suppose it would be you that noticed. But that was two years ago. I didn't even know yet," Susan shrugged in response and Addison shook her head playfully, "How do you think Bizzy's going to react?"

Susan's face looked shocked for a moment before she schooled her features, "I think she's going to react a lot better than you would think," Addison furrowed her eyebrows but the woman didn't elaborate, "Just… Trust me."

"Okay," She looked down at the woman sleeping against her, "You can stop pretending now," The blonde scrunched her face up and opened her eyes as she rolled onto her back and looked up at Addison, "Your snoring stopped as soon as the front door opened, goof."

"Well you got all tense. How am I supposed to sleep on you while you're like that?" Addison laughed in response and stuck her tongue out playfully.

oooOOooOOooo

Bizzy appeared about an hour later where Meredith, Addison, and Susan were in the kitchen sitting around the kitchen catching up.

"He'll be fine," Addison shot her mother a thankful glance and she waved her off, "Is there anything else that you need?"

"You could stay for dinner," Addison suggested and Bizzy shook her head.

"I have a meeting," The red head nodded and Bizzy looked up from her phone screen at her for a moment, "I'd like an invitation when you two finally decide to plan the wedding," Was said offhandedly and both of their eyes widened comically, "It seems that the apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree," Was said as she grabbed Susan's hand before the two of them left the room and soon after, the house.

Addison was silent for a few moments before turning to Meredith and seeing the blonde looking at her with the same expression. They both burst into laughter moments later.

"Did that really just happen?"


End file.
